Conventionally, in order to open and close an opening portion of bags and the like smoothly, the slide fastener is attached to the opening portion, and the slide fastener is opened and closed by sliding the slider along an element row in the direction of disengagement or in the direction of engagement of the element row.
In such a slide fastener, generally, in order to perform opening and closing operations smoothly, it is desired to improve slidability and operability of the slider and to prevent other members from being caught in a tape insertion gap of the slider when the slider is slid.
Further, in the slide fastener, a repeated sliding operation of the slider over a long period of time tends to cause a problem that a fastener tape is worn by a friction occurred between the slider and the fastener tape, and a problem that the slider destroys the fastener tape by making contact with the fastener tape and cutting a constituent yarn of the fastener tape, which is a factor of shortening of the life of the slide fastener.
In Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 56-43723 (Patent Document 1), the slide fastener that a concave groove portion is formed on a tape side edge portion of the fastener tape in order to prevent wear of the fastener tape and a failure of the slide fastener caused by sliding of the slider is disclosed.
Specifically explained, the slide fastener 100 described in Patent Document 1, as shown in FIG. 13, has a pair of fastener stringers 101 that an element row 103 is attached to the tape side edge portion opposed to the woven right and left fastener tapes 102 and the slider 104 slidably arranged along the element row 103.
The fastener tape 102 has a tape edge portion 102a arranged at a tape side edge by increasing the thickness compared to a tape main body portion and a concave groove portion 102b formed on the tape front and back surfaces by pressing the fastener tape 102. The concave groove portion 102b is arranged to a position adjacent to the element row 103 along the tape longitudinal direction.
Further, upper and lower flange portions 104a and 104b of the slider 104 are arranged so as to correspond to each other on the concave groove portion 102b arranged at each of the right and left fastener tapes 102, and the slider 104 is slid in a state of inserting the upper and lower flange portions 104a and 104b into the concave groove portion 102b of the fastener tape 102.
With the slide fastener 100 described in Patent Document 1, when sliding the slider 104 to engage or disengage the right and left element rows 103, the slider 104 makes contact with the fastener tape 102, but it enables to reduce the pressure applied to the fastener tape 102 from the slider 104. Therefore, even if sliding of the slider 104 is repeated, it allows to extend the life of the slide fastener 100 because the wear of the fastener tape 102 is reduced.
Further, according to Patent Document 1, since the concave groove portion 102b of the fastener tape 102 is formed by pressing warp yarns and weft yarns that comprise the fastener tape 102, the concave groove portion 102b prevents an excessive slipping of warp yarns and weft yarns, and serves as a barrier to prevent breakage of the fastener tape 100 related to the slipping.